The war for Bonnie Bennett
by TVDSALVATORE
Summary: Bonnie is back! She has a new boyfriend. Klaus and a new special hybrid friend are after her and its up to her friends to protect her. Bamon/Steroline/Delena/Tonnie/Kailena/Stefonnie(friendship) and Marah(Matt Donovan and Sarah Salvatore) the fan fiction is better than the summary. Mainly a Bamon fanfic. Sorry for the spelling mistakes.
1. She's back!

Nar pov

It was the funeral of Liz Forbes mother, sheriff, and friend. Caroline was crying, Stefan on her right side, elena on her left, and Damon behind them, and a pretty pink rose in her hand. As Caroline walked down the aisle to go to put the flower in her mothers casket the song _Skinny Love by Birdy _was playing

_Come on skinny love just last the year,_

_Pour a little salt we were never here,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my, my-my..._

_Staring at the skink of blood and crushed veneer..._

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And in the morning I'll be with you,_

_But it will be a different kind,_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_

_And you'll be owning all the fines._

Damon was reading the eulogy he wrote for her as Caroline laid her head on stefan's shoulder and cried. When the funeral was over they all went back to the Salvatore boarding house, and sat together comforting Caroline.

_Two weeks later..._

Caroline's pov

I woke up in the youngest Salvatore's bed he was still sleeping so I went downstairs made coffee and sat on the couch and scrolled trough my Instagram feed. Life has been hard trying to move on without my mom, but Stefan has been there for me the whole time, and Damon has been way nicer too. I was sad I didn't have Bonnie or Matt to help me get through it because Bonnie is stuck in the 1994, and Matt was taking a break from mystic falls for a little while, but it was getting easier because I knew that my mom was going to die soon. I heard the door open, and in came Jeremy Gilbert.

I shot up from the couch and asked "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in art school!"

Jeremy walked right passed me with a panicked look on his face, my emotions went from confused to worried

"Wait, what's wrong?" I asked with a quite voice but loud enough for him to hear.

"He is coming!" Jermey yelled

"Who?" My emotions went back to confused.

Jeremy said "Don't tell Elena but for two weeks I've been in Great Falls, Virgina and I ran into Enzo and Klaus... Enzo is a hybrid."

My whole body went numb, "Enzo was dangerous enough as a vampire, now he's a hybrid! I screamed "How is that even possible! Elena is a vampire so he can't use her blood to make more hybrids!"

Jeremy sighed " I don't know, but what I do know is that Enzo is almost more dangerous than Klaus as a hybrid. I saw him feeding, it's like Klaus, Ripper Stefan, and no humanity Damon all together, and he has Sarah Salvatore." Before I could even talk Damon came down stairs, with Elena and Stefan.

Elena pov

I was so surprised to see Jeremy home from art school. I ran up to him and hugged him. I saw the scared look on his face and finally decided to ask " What's wrong Jer?" He looked at

Caroline then back at me. "Tell her." Caroline whispered. Jeremy told me to sit down he said with a low voice only loud enough for us vampires to hear

"I wasn't at art school, I was in Great Falls, Virgina, and before you freak out, Alaric knew where I was."

I was so shocked, words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

He continued " When I was there I saw Enzo with Klaus, Enzo is a hybrid, and they have Sarah Salvatore."

What was Jeremy talking about, and who is Sarah Salvatore"

"Who is Sarah Salvatore?" I asked looking at Stefan and Damon.

Damon had this terrified look on is face as he said "She's our niece I thought I killed."

My eyes opened wider before I could respond, the door opened slowly. When the door was open all the way I cried "BONNIE!"

Thia chapter sucks, but trust me if you continue, it will get better. -K㈏3


	2. She's dating who?

Damon's pov

When I saw my little witch walk through the door I vamp sped up to her and hugged her tight like I would never see her again.

When I let go she looked at me with a big smile and said "Look who's gotten soft." She smirked.

I looked at her with a sly grin and said "Never." Caroline and Elena ran up to Bonnie and they all started crying, it lasted about 5 long minutes until Bonnie went and hugged Stefan

"I know we weren't close but I missed you so much. We are going to be spending more time together."

She laughed and responed "Okay Stefan, and I missed you too."

Lastly she went up to Jeremy and he hugged her and said "I missed you so much Bon, I'm never letting you go, I love you."

I rolled my eyes when he said the last part. Something inside of me was annoyed by the way that Jeremy looked at Bonnie with so much love. I don't know why I was so annoyed but I was.

_1 month later..._

Nar pov

Stefan and Caroline were sitting in a booth next to each other at the grill, they were snuggled up waiting for Bonnie, Elena, and Damon. Alaric went to Great falls with Jeremy, so they could find out more about Klaus and Enzo. First Elena and Damon came in they sat across from Stefan and Caroline.

5 minutes later Bonnie walked in with Tyler, they were holding hands.

Bonnie said "Hey guys I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm dating Tyler. Actually we have been dating for the last month"

She turned to Caroline and asked "Are you okay with this?"

Caroline responded happily "Of course I am Bon. I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then you should be with him, plus I'm with Stefan now." She hugged Stefan as he kissed her forehead.

Stefan said "Bonnie come sit next to me." Bonnie sat down next to Stefan with Tyler next to her, he put his hand on her leg and kissed her temple.

Damon's pov

Tyler Lockwood? TYLER LOCKWOOD! My little witch was dating Tyler freaking Lockwood. What the hell is happening. Caroline and Stefan were finally together so I have Elena all to myself. Why aren't I happy?

Bonnie's pov

"So guys what are we going to do about Klaus and Enzo?" I asked. We haven't talked about it in a while because they wanted me to relax and enjoy the comfort of finally being home.

"I know how Enzo is able to be a hybrid." Tyler said confidently

"Well then tell us Lockwood." Damon said rudely.

Tyler rolled his eyes "Well, a while ago I went to New Orleans and when I went there I found out that Klaus was having a kid."

Everyone looked so suprised

"With who?" Elena asked somewhat excitedly

"With Hayley." Tyler responded.

Caroline became a bit pissed "You mean that werewolf bitch that snapped my neck in the bathroom."

Everyone smirked at her comment

"Yes, and I found out that if you take the blood from the baby during transition you will become a hybrid."

I was a bit disgusted someone would use their child like that

"Are you telling me Klaus would use his own kid to make more hybrids?"

"Yea" Tyler answered.

"It doesn't surprise me." Damon said dryly.

Nar pov

Tyler said "I'll be right back I'm gonna go get a shot from the bar."

"Ok" Bonnie responded smiling at her boyfriend.

Damon quickly shot up and said "I'll go with you, I could really use a shot." he had a big grin on his face.

When they got to the bar Damon's grin came off and he grabbed Tyler's shirt and pulled him close

"If you hurt my little witch, I will kill you." When he let go and Tyler was pissed off.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tyler whispered thinking it would keep his vampire friends from hearing him.

Damon responded "I'm just trying to protect my Bon Bon."

Tyler got in Damon's face and said "It's not your job to protect her, it's mine. And she's not your anything."

Damon was starting to get really mad "Actually Tyler, it will always be my job to protect her." He smiled and walked back to the booth.

Stefan had heard his brother and Tyler fighting about Bonnie. He was suprised he was the only one who heard it, but it was probably because the girls were too focused on last weeks episode of Scandal.

Caroline whined "I want Olivia to be with Jake so bad, he's hot."

Stefan automatically looked at Caroline. "Not as hot as you though." They all laughed at her comment.

Elena said "Well I think she belongs with Fitz, I mean come on he's president."

When Damon and Tyler got back the girls told the guys they were going back to the boarding house. The guys decided to stay a bit longer.

Caroline's pov

We got into Bonnie's blue Lexis, and started singing along to music. _Bad Blood by Taylor Swift_ came on and we all sang along

_'Cause baby, now we got bad blood_

_You know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look what you've done_

_'Cause baby now we've got bad blood_

_HEY_

_Now we've got problems_

_And I don't think we can solve them_

_You made a really deep cut_

_And, baby, now we've got bad blood_

_HEY_

Then _Chandelier by Sia_ came on

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

_Throw 'em back, till I lose count_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandiler, from the chandelier_

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

_Like it doesn't exist._

Nar pov

When they got back to the Salvatore house they found Jeremy and Alaric.

Elena smiled "Hey Alaric, hey Jer why are you guys here?" Alaric looked at Jeremy then looked at Elena.

"We are here to protect Bonnie." He responded

Caroline and Elena looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie asked"Let me guess from Klaus?"

Jer looked at her with a worried face and said "Yea, and his hybrid army."

Caroline quickly got worried "What does he want with Bonnie?"

Alaric took a while before he talked and said "He wants her to try and kill one of the orginals, and to do some other big spell, he never talked about what the big spell was."

Elena had a scared as hell look on her face"Trying to kill an original could kill her!"

Jeremy responded with a shaken voice "I know, that's why we'll need to watch out for hybrids, Klaus isn't planning on being in Mystic Falls for a while so be careful."

Bonnie was happy to have Jeremy, even though they weren't dating they were still very close.

When Jeremy finished his sentence Stefan walked in with Tyler and Damon and asked "Why are we being careful?"

Bonnie said slowly but calmly "Because Klaus and his hybrids are after me." Tyler automatically got worried. He'd had feelings for Bonnie for a while now. Now that he finally has her, Klaus might take her.

Stefan pov

"Bonnie you know that's a problem right?" I said to Bonnie knowing she would know what I was talking about.

Bonnie responded "Of course I know that's a problem,I don't even have all my magic back yet."

Caroline said "Oh no."

Elena got even more scared "What's wrong Care?"

"Bonnie needs to have a house that has her name on the paper work, because she's been living with me so anyone can come in."

Tyler quickly said "She can stay with me. I haven't invited in any vampires, but you guys."

I could see a bit of anger in my brothers eyes when Tyler offered to have Bonnie live with him.

He stepped in and said "No, I think it's better if Bonnie stays at the boarding house, we will get the paperwork to put her name down on the house. Since Stefan and I are here we could protect you, and Elena and Caroline could stay her for extra protection."

After he finished I added "He's got a point."

"Plus what are you gonna do Lockwood you only turn on a full moon, so you can't protect her." Damon said matter of factly.

"Well she, is my girlfriend... And I love her. I will do whatever it takes to protect her."

You could just see the pain in Jeremy's eyes. It was obvious that he missed Bonnie, but they agreed it was best that they stayed friends for now.

Damon's pov

The worst pain came in my stomach when he said _I love her._ I am pissed, and I want to punch that Lockwood straight in the face. I didn't know why I was so jealous of Jeremy and of Tyler.

I yelled "Well too bad she is staying with us and that's final."

I vamp sped to my room as I hear my little brother tell the werewolf "You can stay over too, whenever you want to."

After I heard that I just thought _what the hell Stefan!_ Until I realized that I had that pain in my stomach before. The last time I had it was when I fell in love with Elena and she loved Stefan. Oh my god am I in love with Bonnie Bennett?

Elena's pov

Damon's been acting weird ever since Bonnie got back. I know that when they were in 1994 they had gotten close, but i didn't know why he was acting so weird. I've been wanting to ask Damon about Sarah,but everytime I bring it up he gets upset and changes the subject.

I walked up the stairs to the bedroom that he and I share and found him pacing around the room.

Before I could even think I just blurted out "What did you mean by you thought you killed Sarah?" he just looked at me with this face that said i'm not in the mood.

He sighed "Back when Stefan was living here with Zach Salvatore our nephew, I came into town and I was being a total and complete asshole. Zach was married to Gail,she was a really nice lady, and I killed her by draining her while she was pregnant with Sarah. Stefan had to compel Zach to forget about Gail and their unborn child."

I was in complete shock. "You killed an inocent woman, who was pregnant with your niece?"

He responded angrily "Yes Elena. And suprisingly I feel kinda bad about it so if you could just leave me alone, I would be very happy." I said nothing to him and went back downstairs to join my friends.

When I came down the stairs Caroline came to the end off the stairs,to talk to me.

"Is everything okay? I heard bits and pieces of what you guys were talking about." she asked concerned.

"Um yea, he just needs a moment" I lied. I don't know why he is so distant.

"Hey Care. Do you mind if I stay at your place tonight?" I whispered to her knowing Stefan could probably hear me.

"Of course you can." she whispered back to me.

Bonnie's pov

I felt like something was wrong. Just the way that Damon was acting. He seemed more rude to some people. I know he and Tyler never liked each other, so I could understand the argument that they were having about where I should stay. Damon seemed to never really pay attention to Elena anymore, he talked more to Caroline, then he did to Elena, but Caroline said it's because he and Caroline became close after Sheriff Forbes died.

Caroline picked up her purse and said "Hey i'll see you guys tomorrow Elena and I are gonna go to my house."

Stefan got up from the chair he was sitting in and said "Night." he said after he kissed her.

"Yea I think Jer and I are gonna leave too. We will stay at Jo's house." Alaric said.

After they left it was just me, Stefan, and Tyler."

So where am I staying tonight?" I asked shyly.

Stefan responded "I think you should stay at Tyler's house for tonight until we get the paperwork tomorrow."

Then I felt a cool breeze behind me. I turned around to see Damon.

"No. She needs to stay here Stefan." Damon said with a very serious tone, it was almost scary.

I grabbed Damon's arm "Don't worry I will be fine, it's only for one night." I assured him.

"Okay, but if anything goes wrong call me." he said as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

Elena never cared if Damon kissed my head because she knew how close Damon and I had become.

"You can also call me." Stefan said with a smirk on his face.

As Tyler an I were about to walk out the door Stefan stopped me

"Can I talk to you?"

I looked at Tyler "Can you go start the car, i'll be out soon." Tyler walked out of the house after the grabbing the keys.

"Yea what do you need Stef?" I asked plainly.

"I just wanted to let you know that now that we are bestfriends,you can tell me anything. I care about you and I want you to be safe." he said with a caring voice.

"Thanks Stefan. When I have something to tell you will be one of the first people to know.

"Okay Bon" he said as he hugged me.

I walked out of the boarding house and into my car. Tyler looked a bit upset. The last time i saw that look on Tyler's face was when he found out that Caroline slept with Klaus.

This chapter was a bit boring too, but next chapter and so on are the good ones. -K㈏3


	3. Oldest Mikaelson

Tyler's pov

"What did Stefan want?" I asked her.

She responded "Oh, he just wanted me to know that he's there for me."

The drive to my house was a bit quiet until Bonnie held my hand that wasn't on the wheel

"By the way I didn't get to tell you this earlier, but I love you too Ty."

We pulled into my driveway. When I turned off the car I pressed my lips against hers. I love Bonnie, it kind of happened fast but I'm really happy with her. When we went inside the house we decided to go watch a movie in the movie room. We decided to watch _If I Stay_. I knew how much Bonnie loved that movie.

When the movie was over I realized Bonnie had fallen asleep on my chest. I carried her upstairs and laid her on my bed while I went to go take a shower. It was only 9:30, that was pretty early for us to be home.

When I got out the shower I saw Bonnie lying down in the covers.

"Hey, I borrowed on of your T-shirts, because I don't have any clothes. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is" I said after kissing he forehead.

I got in the covers next to Bonnie. She laid her head on my chest and I had her wrapped up in my arms. She fell asleep minutes later. God damn she's beautiful when she is sleeping. I just stared at her while thinking about the two arguments Damon and I had about her.

There was the one at the bar, and then the was the one at the boarding house. I don't know what Damon's problem is. She is my girlfriend so it is my job to protect her, yea I get they are close but that doesn't make him her boyfriend.

Wait a minute. Damon is acting almost the same way he acted back when Stefan and Elena were dating, but it's way worse now. Does Damon love Bonnie? Is he going to take her from me? I couldn't even deal with thinking about it any longer so I just went to sleep.

XXXX

Caroline's pov

I woke up to a phone call from Stefan at 11:30am "Hey Caroline, can you and Elena come over? Bonnie and Tyler are on their way here so Bonnie can sign the paperwork. We also need to talk about what out plan is for when Klaus and Enzo come to Mystic Falls."

"Um, yea sure we will be there in 20 minutes." I said with a tired voice.

"Hey Lena, get up we have to get to the boarding house." I said as I shook her to wake her up.

"Okay,Okay, I'm up."

15 minutes later Elena and I were out of the house and on the way to Stefan's, but of course we had to get Starbucks. We got our favorite, a Cotton Candy Frapicino. Not long after, we pulled up in the driveway of the Salvatore house. As we got out the car we saw a young lady maybe late 20s come out of the house dressed nicely.

"That must be the loan officer." Elena said while closing the car door.

When we got to the door Elena knocked lightly on the door. Then the door was opened by Bonnie.

"Elena, Caroline come in." She said.

"Omg. You got Starbucks?" She said looking at the tray in my hand.

"Of course we did. Here you go." I said while handing her a frapicino.

"So what's the plan?" I asked looking at Stefan while Elena and I sat on the couch.

"We are waiting for Alaric and Jeremy, they are on their way."

Elena's pov

"Um Stefan, where's Damon?" I asked with a shy voice.

"He's upstairs, you can go talk to him if you want." Stefan responded knowing something went wrong last night.

I got up from the very comfortable couch and walked up the stairs. When I got into Damon's room he was shirtless,and wearing a pair of black jeans, and black boots.

"Hey Damon." I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi Elena" he said looking back at me.

"Look I know last night didn't end well but I don't like you being mad at me." I said while turning my daylight ring on my finger.

Whenever I get nervous I turn it around on my finger.

"I'm not mad at you Elena, I just don't like talking about Gail, it makes me feel uncomfortable." He said with a sincere look on his face.

"Well I'm sorry. Are we okay?" I asked kind of scared of what the answer might be.

"Yea, sorry I was being a dick last night." He responded while putting on a short sleeved grey shirt.

"It's fine." I said while hugging him.

"Come on Jeremy and Alaric just got here, we have to talk about a plan to keep Bonnie safe." I said while dragging him by his hand.

Of course I was right, when Damon and I got down stairs Jeremy and Alaric were just walking in. There are two couches in the living room. On one couch Tyler, Bonnie, Damon, and I sat, and on the other Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, and Alaric sat.

Jeremy's pov

My heart was pounding really hard when I saw Bonnie. Seeing her with Tyler makes me feel like I've lost everything. I should've tried to get her back a soon as she got home. Tyler was sitting there with his hand tangled with Bonnie's. I couldn't stand to look at it anymore so I just looked over at my sister, her head was lying on Damon's shoulder, and same thing with Stefan and Caroline. Why was everybody with the people they loved and I didn't get to be with the person I love. Even Alaric had a big surprise to tell everyone.

Damon's pov

"So let's hear some new information guys." I said looking at Alaric and then Jeremy.

Alaric responded "First I have some big news. Jo and I are getting married and Damon I want you to be my best man!"

The sign of happiness crossed my face "Seriously?" I asked not believing him.

"Yea seriously." Alaric responded with a grin on his face.

"Yea, I will definitely be your best man." I said as I got up to hug Alaric and tell him congratulations.

"Also Stefan, Jeremy, and Tyler I want you guys to be my groomsmen along with Kai."

"Of course we will be your groomsmen" Stefan got up and spoke for all of them.

"And lastly Jo wants you girls to be her bridesmaids" Alaric said looking at Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline.

"YES!" They all screamed in unison.

When they finished screaming Alaric said "Did I also mention that Jo's pregnant, with a girl?"

More screams came until I interrupted

"Enough screaming my ears feel like they are bleeding."

"Have you decided on a name?" Bonnie said with excitement.

Alaric responded "Yes we have her name is going to be Elaine Jennifer Saltzman. I named her Elaine after you Elena, and Jennifer after Jenna."

Elena gasped "Oh my gosh Alaric, is Jo okay with that?"

Alaric nodded "Yes, Jo is fine with it she understands why I did this. And the last big news of the night are, Damon, I want you and Stefan to be the god fathers, and Bonnie and Caroline I want you guys to be the god mothers.

I walked up to Alaric and responded "Of course Stef and I will be the god fathers of Elaine."

When I sat back down Bonnie went up to Alaric and asked "Why me and Caroline?"

Alaric responded " Because I trust you guys with my life, which means I know I could trust you with my child's has no one she can trust like I trust you guys. Plus when Jo became pregnant she was a witch so our child is going to be a witch, and since Jo isn't a witch anymore, and we don't want Kai to teach our kid magic, and Liv ran off to God knows where, that leaves you Bonnie. I think that you will be an important part of my child's life. Plus all of you guys are my family, I know my child will be in good hands with you and Caroline as her god mothers."

Caroline and Bonnie both hugged Alaric and congratulated him. Alaric explained to Elena and Jeremy why he didn't choose them to be the god parents, because Elaine would basically their sister.

"So when is the wedding?" little Lockwood asked curiously.

"It's not going to be until all this Klaus stuff blows over." Alaric responded.

"Why are you waiting Ric?" Elena asked confused.

"Because a wedding is a lot to plan and with Klaus coming to town soon we need to focus on Bonnie." Alaric said with a calm voice.

"No Alaric, have your wedding when you feel like it, the time of your wedding shouldn't revolve around my safety." Bonnie said feeling bad.

"Did you not just hear me, you guys are my family, that means you. So the wedding will not happen until we deal with Klaus, Jo and I already agreed on that." Alaric said ending the discussion.

Stefan's pov

"Okay, so what did you guys find out?" I asked hoping they had some meaningful information.

"Well we found out which original he wants Bonnie to kill, and we found out part of the big spell he wants Bonnie to do." Jeremy said after not talking for a while.

"Who is it? Rebekah?" Caroline asked curiously.

"No, I bet you it's Elijah" Bonnie said.

"Actually no, its a original that Klaus had just found out about. His name is Isaac Mikaelson." Jeremy said with a boring tone to his voice.

"Who the hell is that?" Damon asked not believing what he was hearing.

"He is the oldest Mikaelson. Apparently he left his home when he turned 17 when Finn was about to be born. A few years later after their brother Henrik died and Esther made the choice to make them vampires, he was the first one turned and fled before his other siblings were turned." Alaric said with somewhat of a rusty voice at the end

. "And the big spell has something to do with a tomb." Jeremy added.

"What, there is no way that Bonnie is doing a spell to open a tomb or to kill an original, especially after what happened with her grams." I said in an angry tone.

"Don't worry I obviously don't plan on doing that spell." Bonnie said.

"So the plan is just to watch out for hybrids until Klaus comes to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well thats kind of all we can do." Tyler says rolling his eyes at my brother. It was actually funny seeing them fight and get mad at each other.

"Well why does he have Sarah?" I asked looking at Alaric then at Damon.

"I don't know that yet Jer and I are going back to Great Falls tonight and see what else we can find out." he said responding to my question.

Damon's pov

It was now 12:52pm and Alaric and Jeremy had left.

"Hey Bon, Elena and I are gonna go to back to my house and get some of your stuff we will be back in 30 minutes when we get back we will go to the movies." Caroline said excitedly.

After Elena and Caroline left Stefan went upstairs to his room.

About five minutes after they left Tyler said "I'm gonna go get some of my stuff too I'll stay with you tonight."

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Its not like Stefan and I are going to hurt her." He responded "I know, I just want to be with her, okay is that a problem for you Damon?"

I vamp sped, and I was suddenly standing right in front of Tyler.

"Actually yes, _you a_re the problem."

I didn't really like Bonnie dating Jeremy but I would have preferred her to date little Gilbert, than to date wolf-boy

I felt a hand touch my chest and it was Bonnie pushing Tyler and I away from each other.

"Damon, don't overreact." she mumbled to me.

After that he grabbed Bonnie by the waist and pulled her close to him and said "Babe, I will be back in 20 minutes." then kissed her on the cheek

"Okay." she responded with a wide smile.

When he left I felt so happy, I honestly don't know why I don't like him, I thought to my self. I know why he doesn't like me. He doesn't like me because I killed his uncle Mason Lockwood.

Bonnie turned and faced me again, "You guys need to learn how to get along, I can't deal with all the fighting." Bonnie said with an annoyed voice.

"Well i'm sorry, but you know Lockwood and I never got along even when he was dating Blondie" I responded dryly.

"Why do you argue with him anymore?" she asked me in a curious tone. I moved closing the space between us.

I cupped her face in my hands "I just want to protect you, and sometimes, he gets in the way of that."

I was starring into her eyes. God she has gorgeous eyes I thought to myself. They were this amazing color of green, they are the most amazing eyes I have ever seen in my life.

She ran her hand quickly through my hair "Thank you for trying to protect me, but i'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. You know what's funny is that Tyler thinks the same thing about you. He thinks you get in the way of him protecting me." she said with a soft voice with a chuckle at the end of her sentence.

"That would explain why we still don't get along." I responded.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked Bonnie as I started to come up with a plan in my head.

"Yes, just some water please." she responded as I opened the refrigerator. As I was walking over to bring Bonnie her water,I tripped over a bump in the rug and I spilled the water on Bonnie.

"Oh my God, i'm so sorry Bon Bon" I said while laughing.

She knew I did it on purpose but she didn't know why.

"Ha ha, your so funny Damon. My shirt is soaked and I don't have an extra." she said a bit upset.

"I'm sorry. If you go upstairs into my room, and go through my top drawer, you can choose from any shirt you want to until vampire barbie and Elena get back"

When Bonnie came back downstairs she was wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt. She looked so cute, the shirt was a bit oversized because she has such a small figure.

"Thanks Damon" she said laughing at herself, because she knew she looked funny. For the next 10 minutes Bonnie and I sat on the couch and watched Grey's Anatomy, until we heard the door open, it was Tyler. This was the moment I was waiting for, the moment when he sees his girlfriend wearing another guys clothing.

"Hey Bon I'm..." He stopped talking when he saw what Bonnie was wearing.

"Um... wh what are you wearing." He asked studdering a little but.

"Oh this?" She asked pointing at the T-shirt. "Damon _accidentally _spilled water on me, and I had no other clothes so I just borrowed one of his t-shirts." She said calmly.

I could see the anger in his face, he looked like he wanted to stake me.

"Well." He said reaching into his bag. "Here is one of my shirts, you can wear it until Elena and Caroline get back with your stuff."

"Okay. I'll be back." She said confused as to why it was a big deal that she borrowed one of my shirts.

As soon as we heard Bonnie close the door to the room she was staying in upstairs, Tyler snapped.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"I was just letting her borrow my shirt after hers got soaked." I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Come on Damon I'm not stupid. I know you spilled that glass of water on her on purpose."

"So what if I did?" I said getting in Tyler's face. Before he could respond Bonnie came back downstairs.

We sat back down on the couch and continued to watch Grey's Anatomy. Bonnie was sitting between Tyler and I. He pulled her closer to him. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch tv. 15 minutes later Caroline and Elena came back with their stuff and Bonnie's stuff.

Nar pov

Caroline clapped her hands together "It's going to be a big sleepover. Are you ready to go to the movies?"

"Yea just let me go change." Bonnie said grabbing her bag from Caroline.

When Bonnie came downstairs Stefan was down there too. "So what movie are we seeing?" Elena asked looking at Caroline.

"I was thinking _American Sniper._" Caroline responded.

"Okay lets go." Damon said walking to the door.

They all squished into Damon's black Porsche Cayenne SUV. Damon drove, Stefan sat in the passenger seat, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler sat in the back, with Bonnie on Tyler's lap.

When they got into the movie theaters called _Mystic Falls Regal Movie Theater,_ they got their tickets and went into theater number 6.

Damon's pov

Towards the end of the movie I noticed that Elena and Caroline were both crying, so I looked over to my right to see Bonnie crying her head was on Tyler's shoulder. I slowly reached for Bonnie's hand and tangled her hands in mine. She turned towards me lifting her head from Tyler's shoulder.

I mouthed "Are you okay?" she nodded her head. She probably thought of me holding her hand as a friendly gesture, but I thought of it as something more. That's when I realized I want Bonnie to be more than just my best friend. I held her hand for the last 15 minutes of the movie.

Bonnie pov

As we walked out of theater 6 talking about the movie, I heard the last voice I would ever want to hear.

"Hello love," the voice said.

It was Klaus, my heart skipped a beat and I knew he heard it.

"Tyler take Bonnie to car now and run!" Damon yelled tossing the keys to Tyler.

"Not so fast." Klaus said vamp speeding in front of Tyler. He tore open his wrist and fed his blood to Tyler.

"No!" I cried. I had notice nobody walking by paid attention.

_He compelled them _I thought to my self, knowing the others would find out he compelled the people in the theater. Before Damon and Stefan could even help Tyler, Klaus snapped his neck.

"I'll be back for you later." he said looking at me with a big ass grin across his face.

**BTW sorry but most of the Italics got taken out. -K㈏3**


	4. Baby Hybrid

Bonnie's pov

When we walked into the boarding house Damon and Stefan Tyler to the couch. I laid his head on my lap and cried.

"He's going to die isn't he?" I cried looking down at his face.

I knew he was going to die, in order for him to live he would have to drink Klaus daughters blood.

Stefan sat next to me and sighed "He will wake up soon and won't know what's happening, so you can explain it to him or I can."

Before I could speak I heard a big gasp come from Tyler.

He sat up breathing heavily "Wh-what happened?" He stuttered. Stefan gave me a look that said _tell him_.

"Well..." tears covered my eyes as I tried to speak. "...Klaus fed you his blood and snapped your neck."

"What!" Tyler yelled "Oh my fucking God I'm going to die!"

I broke down crying, I couldn't help it. Tyler gave me a big hug and laid me on his chest. I know it took everything in him not to drain me. I just sat there and cried in his arms until I heard the a knock on the door. I got up from his arms and walked to the door. Right before I answered to the door Damon got in front of me

"I'll get it, go back with Tyler."

Elena's pov

When Damon opened the door nobody was there he bent down, picked something up and the closed the door. When he turned around I saw a box in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

I felt so bad for Bonnie she's gone through a lot Silas killing her dad, being stuck in 1994, her mom being turned into a vampire, dying several times, and so much more.

"I don't know." Damon responded rudely dropping the box on the floor.

"Stop being a dick." Caroline spat out while picking up the box.

When she opened the box she had a big smile on her face.

"What is it Care?" I asked curiously.

She pulled out a note and read it out loud "I think you'll need this." Caroline read as she pulled out a tube of blood.

"Is that the blood that Tyler needs to complete the transition?" Bonnie asked walking up to Caroline.

"Well let's see." Tyler said taking the tube out of Caroline's hand.

He gulped down half of tube. Seconds later his bones started cracking and his eyes turned yellow.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled vamp speeding to get Bonnie away from Tyler.

Tyler growled loudly as Damon tightened his grip around Bonnie's waist.

"Get away from her!" Tyler yelled in anger.

You could see his fangs, growing in they were pretty obvious. When his bones stopped cracking and his eyes went back to brown Bonnie ran to him and hugged him.

"I can't breath" Tyler gasped for air.

"He hasn't been invited in!" I yelled remembering that happening to Elijah when I pulled the dagger out of him.

We all rushed to Tyler and took him outside the house. He sat out there for a few seconds catching his breath.

"Come in Tyler" Bonnie said in relief.

Tyler's pov

I hugged Bonnie like I would never see her again.

"Tyler you're going to live." Bonnie whispered as she hugged me.

"I love you Ty." she cried into my shoulder

"I love you too babe." I responded.

"Can you get me a blood bag?" I asked nicely looking at Caroline.

"Of course I can Ty." she sped back upstair about 15 seconds later.

As I drank the blood I saw Elena's face and she looked a little bit upset, 'its probably because her boyfriend keeps worrying about my girlfriend' I thought to myself.

_4 hours later..._

Caroline's pov

It was now 9:45, Damon and Stefan just finished reminding Tyler how to control his urge for blood around Bonnie. Tyler suggested that for tonight he stay in the room next to next to Bonnie's, just to give her a bit of space.

Tyler was already asleep, probably because he doesn't want to think about what happened to him today, and Damon and Elena were having a bit of a heated conversation in Damon's room. I couldn't exactly make out the words because I was to occupied with Stefan.

He took off my my clothes and kissed all down my body. He cupped my face as he kissed me so passionately, "I love you Caroline Forbes" Stefan whispered his lips only a few inches away from mine "I love you too Stefan Salvatore." I whispered back, running my finger through his hair. I pressed my lips against his as he ran his hands down my body.

_In Damon's room..._

Elena's pov

"What is wrong with you." I blurted out looking pissed off.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned not even looking at me.

"Well you have been the biggest dick to basically everybody but Bonnie, but it's been mostly towards Tyler and I."

"Well i've never liked Lockwood..." He commented acting like a smartass

"Well what about me?" I asked curiously.

He sighed.I walked up to Damon "Tell me" I laid a hand gently on his cheek.

"I can't do this Elena!" he yelled not too loud removing my hand.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me you love me." I commanded.

He looked me in my eyes and said "I love you Elena."

"Now look me in the eyes and tell me you are _in_ love with me." I said softly.

He sighed and responded "I can't Elena because I am not in love with you anymore."

a slight smile crossed my face I whispered "Because you are in love with Bonnie right?

"Yes Elena, because I am in love with Bonnie, and i'm sorry but I am in love with Bonnie Bennett."

I wasn't upset, because I was falling in love with somebody else too.

"Well Damon, i'm actually happy for you, believe it or not but I am team Bamon."

"What?" Damon asked confused

"You know Bonnie and Damon put together. I have known you were in love with her before you even knew, and I am actually going to help you get Bonnie."

I hugged Damon and whispered "I think that you and Bonnie are perfect for each other. I've been so annoyed with you basically since Bonnie came back because you wouldn't admit to yourself that you were in love with her. I'm going to sleep with Bonnie and i'll get some of my stuff out of your room tomorrow.

Bonnie's pov

I heard a knock on my door "Come in."

In came Elena with her red and black flannel shorts and a white tank top that said _Timberwolves_ we both laughed a little because we were wearing the same thing, we got it back at sleep away camp for school cheer.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered.

"Damon and I broke up." She replied softly.

"Oh God Lena. Im so sorry" I hugged her.

"I'm not. Damon and I just grew apart, maybe that's because I compelled away my love for him. I think it's for the best. So can I sleep in here?" She asked tilting her head a little bit.

I pulled down the covers "Of course you can."

She climbed into the bed and we both laid on our backs looking up at the ceiling

"Our lives have changed so much." I said quietly.

"I know but I wouldn't change it would you?"

"No I know our life is scary but I love all of you guys and wouldn't change it for anything."I replied.

"We love you too Bon" Elena smirked.

XXXX

Matt's pov

I had just gotten back to Mystic Falls after trying to find out a way that I could save Sarah. I came up to the Salvatore boarding house I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Bonnie came to the door with Stefan next to her.

"Oh my God Matt, I missed you!" She screamed and came out the house to hug me.

"Hey Bon. I missed you too." I laughed a little, but this was a serious time.

When she released me I tried to walk into the boarding house but I couldn't. I was going to wait to tell them that I turned into a vampire about a month ago but I guess somebody who wasn't a vampire owned the house now.

"Matt, come in." Bonnie said with a shaky voice.

Bonnie's pov

My only normal friend, the only normal person in Mystic Falls was now a vampire, what?!

"Damon,Tyler come downstairs." I yelled a little. Elena and Caroline went to go talk to Alaric and Jeremy about how to get Sarah back.

"Good morning judgey." Damon smiled coming down the stairs.

"I thought you didn't call me that anymore." I pouted. "I still like to call you it every now and then."

It was a little weird I was stuck in house with 3 vampires and a hybrid.

"So um Matt do you want to tell Tyler and Damon why you are here?" I spoke with a soft voice.

I could tell that Damon and Tyler knew that Matt was a vampire the second they got downstairs.

"Well you probably figured out I'm a vampire now..." Tyler cut Matt of in the middle of his sentence.

"Yea that's crazy, and I'm a hybrid again." Tyler responded a little too calmly.

"Really? What about the sire bond?"Matt questioned Tyler. "

Actually the sire bond is now to Hayley because it was her baby's blood, it's a lot to explain, but I'm kind of happy I'm a hybrid because tomorrow is a full moon and I hate breaking every bone in my body, it hurts like hell." Tyler finished his sentence.

"Okay but guys Klaus has Sarah." Matt said with a worried voice.

"Yea we know Donavan. Sit down and we will catch you up on what we know." Damon replied with a small grin.

XXXX

Damon's pov

When we sat down Bonnie started with the story of her getting back and her and Tyler getting together.

"Wait so you and Tyler are a thing?" Matt asked in shock.

"Yea I love him" Bonnie replied laying her head on Tyler's shoulder.

"I love you too baby." Tyler smiled looking down at Bonnie.

The sight before me just made my heart ache. I hated seeing Lockwood with _my_ witch. Then Stefan cut in and talked about what Alaric an Jeremy told us and he talked about Caroline. Tyler talked about why Klaus wanted Bonnie.

Lastly I talked about how Tyler got turned and at the end I added "Oh and Elena and I broke up last night." I ended my sentence.

Bonnie was giving me that _shut the fuck up Damon look_. Before anyone could respond Blondie and Elena walked and they both screamed "MATT!"

XXXX

Matt's pov

After catching up I realized it was time for me to tell everyone what's really happened. "Okay guys I need you guys to make sure that when I tell you what I'm about to say, that Damon and Stefan won't kill me."

I felt really scared, my feelings were heightened as a vampire, and I hated that.

"Why would we want to kill you?" Stefan questioned me.

"Well mostly you will. So I was working with Enzo..."

I was cut off right after I said Enzo.

"Oh Donavan how stupid are you?" Damon smirked a bit.

"... And he was making me become close to Sarah so that he could be close to her." I finished my sentence.

I could see Stefan become a bit confused

"Continue." Stefan demanded me.

"He wanted to then tell Sarah that he was a vampire. He was going to wait until Sarah begged him to turn her." I said weak.

"Why would you help Enzo?! Why did he do that?" Stefan got up from the couch and yelled at me, being held back by Damon and Caroline.

"He said he did it to ruin your life. And in the process of all of this I started to have feelings for Sarah, and when I went to her dorm to pick her up for our date there was a note from Klaus and Enzo." I retorted.

"After all these years I tried to keep her away from the supernatural world, and you decide to help Enzo. You just ruined her life!" Stefan tried to get out of the grip that was now Caroline,Damon, and Tyler.

"Well I love her I will do whatever it takes to get her back." I whispered.

"Well that's too bad because when we get her back from Klaus and Enzo she is living here, and you will stay away from her!"

I could feel my heart hurting. Stefan was right I did ruin Sarah's life. For the slightest second I thought about turning of my humanity, but then I realized I would be putting a lot of people in danger.

XXXX

Bonnie's pov

I walked into Stefan's room. Caroline talked to him, and so did Damon but he said he wanted to talk to me. _Probably because I'm the closest thing to human in this hou_se I thought to myself.

"Hey Stef." I whispered sitting on his bed.

"Hey Bon." He sighed sitting next to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a worried look.

"I think. What happened to me down there? I don't think I've ever seen myself that mad unless I'm in ripper mode." Stefan retorted.

I rubbed his back. "I understand Stefan, she's your family and you just wanted to protect her."

"Yea, but I felt like I wanted to kill Matt right then and there. If he really loves her then when she gets back he should leave her alone."

I could tell he had anger in his face when he said that.

"Well right now we need to talk about a way to get her back. If you want Damon and I are going to the grill for lunch, you guys can meet us there later."

I got up to go downstairs when Stefan said jokingly "Okay. Oh and Bonnie can you make sure Tyler doesn't kill my brother?"

I laughed a little "I will try my best."

XXXX

Damon's pov

We walked into the grill and sat down in the place that we normally do.

"So why did you and Elena breakup?" Bonnie questioned me while looking at the menu. I didn't know what to tell her _oh it's because I'm in love with you_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, things were just not working out and we thought it would be for the best."

"This is a big shock. Elena was like the love of your life I thought you guys would be together for at least 300 years." Bonnie smiled

The waiter came back with our usual Bonnie's turkey sandwich with an iced tea, and my medium rare burger and bourbon. I always get medium rare, because there is usually a bit of blood in the burger. It may not be human blood, but it wasn't bad. We sat down and talked about all kinds of things, until my brother showed up with Jeremy and Alaric. Stefan look really upset, so I knew I was something bad.

"So little Gilbert, Alaric what do you guys have for us?" I said with a sly grin.

Alaric sighed "Well we found out that Enzo turned Sarah."

My eyes widened "What?"

"Yea and we saw Klaus and Enzo go down into this underground cave. We think that they are keeping Sarah there." Jeremy finished.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go."

XXXX

Nar pov

When they got back to the boarding house they explained everything to Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt.

"Okay let's go." Tyler said walking to the door.

Damon vamp sped in front of him "Not so fast baby hybrid."

"Yea Tyler. Bonnie, Damon, and I agreed that it would be better if you stayed here at the boarding house with Jeremy."Stefan said with authority.

"Why?" Tyler raised his voice. Bonnie held his hand calming him down.

"Because we don't want Klaus to take you to be his hybrid slave. We will be back at the latest 10:30pm." It was 2:00pm.

"I'll stay here too, I'm not really in the mood to kick some vampire ass." Elena laughed.

Tyler looked around the room seeing that everybody was agreeing.

"Okay. Love you." He said before pressing his lips against hers.

"Love you too." She responded with a wide smile.

XXXX

Nar pov

They had now been driving for 2 hours, getting to Great Falls was hard with all the traffic. Alaric was driving, Stefan was in the passenger seat, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, and Damon were in the back. They were squished until after on hour of driving Damon told Bonnie to sit on his lap.

Bonnie's pov

_Why am I the one who always ends up sitting on people's lap_ I said to myself. It was going to be a long drive and I was stuck sitting on Damon's lap.

2 hours later...

Stefan's pov

We finally came to a stop it was now 6:04 pm. We walked down a small little path until we got to a hole

"So are we just supposed to jump down there?" I questioned Alaric.

"Yea I'll go first." He retorted. After he jumped down Damon,Caroline,Matt and I followed.

"Here I'll catch you Bon" Matt said holding his arms out. Bonnie jumped and he caught her.

Damon's pov

We walked by different people but they were chained to the walls. Some of them looked strong but not strong enough to get away,and some of them were really weak.

"Are these all hybrids?" Caroline asked looking at Alaric.

"I think so." He retorted not sounding sure.

We have now been walking around for 1 hour. This cave was huge. Eventually after another 30 minutes of walking we got to the end of the cave. We were trying not to use up all our vampire energy, because as Elena mentioned we are probably going to have to kick some vampire/hybrid ass. I saw this girl with long black hair at the end of the cave, she looked fine just like some of the others.

"She's kind of hot." I whispered, Caroline scoffed. _Good thing Bonnie didn't hear that_ I said in my head.

"That's Sarah." Matt said pissed off.

I heard Stefan laughing at me quietly. _Damn why does my family have to be so attractive._

"Sarah." Matt cried running to her.

"Matt." She cried back.

"Hey Sarah we are going to help you." Stefan said looking into her eyes. She nodded not even questioning who we were.

Stefan and I broke off the chains. "Here I'll carry you." Matt said attempting to pick up Sarah.

"No I will." Stefan said with obvious anger, probably because Matt ruined Sarah's life. After about one and a half hours of walking I heard the voice of my old best friend

"Well we're do you think your going mate." Before I even had time to attack he attacked me.

He had a strong grip around my neck.

"I knew you would come here for Sarah eventually, I'm going to kill you and your brother." He said with a big smile across his face.

Caroline came up behind him and threw him against one of the cave walls.

"Thanks Blondie." I smiled at Caroline.

Bonnie stepped in chanting Latin. Enzo screamed in pain. She then chanted "_Phasmatos Incendia_" a fiery circle appeared around Enzo.

"Hurry run, that's only going to last for like 10 minutes." she yelled

Alaric got on my back, and Bonnie got on Matt's, we vamp sped to the hole we entered through. We got Bonnie, Sarah, and Alaric out first then Caroline, Stefan, and I followed.

Bonnie started chanting "_Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos._"

"What is she doing?" Stefan questioned.

"I think she's doing a tomb spell. Bonnie stop you're going to hurt yourself!" Alaric yelled. Bonnie continued to chant, after her 6th time of saying the spell again she passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground.

This was the first time I hadn't seen blood coming out of Bonnie's nose when she got over whelmed doing a spell.

"Guys we have to go." Matt said quickly. When we looked down the hole we saw Enzo trying to get out but he couldn't.

"It worked." Caroline said in disbelief because Bonnie was a bit weak lately. We followed the path back to the car.

XXXX

Caroline's pov

We got back to the Salvatore house after two hours of driving, it was now almost 11pm. Thank God there was no traffic. When we walked through the door and Tyler saw Bonnie in Damon's arms he freaked out.

"What the hell happened!" he took Bonnie out of Damon's arms and laid her on the couch.

"Calm down Lockwood she will be up in a few minutes. She got overwhelmed doing a spell." Damon retorted.

"Why didn't you stop her!" Jeremy chimed in immediately

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen." Alaric said.

"Um I hate to interrupt but why can't I get into the house?" Sarah asked confused.

"You have to be invited in when your a vampire." Elena sighed.

"Listen Tyler, Jeremy we need you guys to calm down because we have a lot to explain to Sarah, and we don't want to scare her." Stefan said calming Tyler and Jeremy down. Bonnie woke up 1 minute later and looked at the door

"Come in" she said out of breath.

3 hours later...

Sarah's pov

"So my dad was Zach Salvatore, and my mom was Gail Salvatore. Stefan and Damon are my uncles, that were turned by Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce. Katherine is Elena's doppleganger. Elena was turned by Damon, and Jeremy is Elena's brother that is a vampire hunter.

Their guardian is Alaric who used to be a vampire who hunted vampires, but is just now a regular vampire hunter. The originals are Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Klaus, and are the sons of original witch Esther Mikaelson and vampire hunter Mikael. Klaus is the original hybrid.

Caroline Forbes was also turned by Katherine, and her mom was the sheriff who kind of worked with you guys, and was close friends with Damon, and she passed away. Im so sorry for your loss by the way.

Stefan had dopplegangers named Silas, and Tom Avery. and Elena also had Amara, and Tatia as her dopplegangers. Qetsiyah was in love with Silas, but Silas was in love with Amara. Qetsiyah is the ancestor of Bonnie who was the anchor to the other side which is now destroyed.

Damon died, and he Bonnie got stuck in some prison world that was set back to 1994. Damon came back and Bonnie was stuck with psycho path Kai, who is a witch. He was supposed to merge with his twin Jo, Alaric's fiancé but he merged with his younger brother Luke, and Luke died.

Luke's win Liv fled after attempting to kill Kai. Bonnie eventually came back and then Tyler who use to be a werewolf was turned by Klaus, and now he's a hybrid like me." I finished with a sigh.

"Yea that pretty much covers all the important parts, if we come across something we forgot to tell you, we will let you know." Stefan responded smiling at me a little.

"Im sorry this happened to you. This might sound creepy but I have watched over you to make sure you were safe, and make sure you didn't get into any supernatural drama."

"Thank you Stefan,I don't really have anybody anymore...Klaus killed my adoptive parents." I wanted to cry thinking about it.

"Well you have us now, we are your family." Elena said sitting next to me. "Yea if you need anything just ask." Damon said looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

**So who's pov do you guys like I think I like Damon's, but there will be some more Marah in the next chapter. Yes i made Damon nicer in this chapter, but only to Sarah. The next chapter will be up at the latest by the 20th of March, sorry i'm kind of having writer's block. also do you like the short chapters, or the long ones? LEAVE REVIEWS! -K㈏3**


	5. The witch and the vampire

**The next chapter is here, hope you like it!**

Damon's pov

It's been two weeks since we brought back Sarah. Our house has been like a hotel, I mean Sarah and Bonnie both now live here, but sometimes Matt and Tyler stay. Caroline has been staying with Stefan the nights that Elena sleeps with Bonnie, because Tyler's not there. Stefan has still been pissed with Matt, and has become super protective over Sarah.

I got out of bed and went downstairs, it was 12:30pm. I opened a bottle of bourbon, and Bonnie came downstairs in her shorts, and tank top. I wanted to kiss her and take her up to my room so bad.

"Hey Bon Bon." I smiled at her.

"Hey Damon." she smiled back. "Want some bourbon?" I offered.

"No thanks, not really in the mood." I walked over to her and questioned

"So I thought that tomb spells could kill you, so why didn't you die?" _that didn't really come out right _I thought to myself_. _

"Actually trying to remove a tomb spell can kill me." she responded matter of factly.

"Then why don't we just do a tomb spell on Klaus?" I asked, _why didn't I think of that sooner.'_I thought to myself.

"Because I could die because Klaus is an original and a hybrid so it takes a lot of magic. And If it were to work, it would be temporary." She finished.

"Well how long would it last?" I questioned coming up with a plan in my head.

"Maybe two days, three days at most." She retorted. I drank my last drop of bourbon and said

"Okay, I know what we need to do. I'm going to get Kai, and he's going to help you become stronger. He will help you with the tomb spell, and maybe it will last longer."

XXXX

Damon's pov

It was 1:45pm when I showed up at Jo's house, I saw Elena's car outside. _Why is Elena here_ I shrugged my shoulders, dismissing the thought. I rang the doorbell . A few seconds later Kai came to the door.

"Oh look it's Damon Salvatore." Kai said with a smile.

"Just invite me in, it's important." I said calmly.

"Well come in Damon." He moved to the side so I could walk in. Ever since he got some of Luke's emotions, he has become even more creepy. When I walked in I saw Elena siting on the couch.

"I'm guessing your here for a witchy reason so I will get some grimores." He said walking up the stairs.

When Kai went upstairs it hit me and I said to Elena "He's the reason you weren't upset when we broke up right?"

She sighed "Yes. I saw how happy you were when you were with Bonnie, so I started spending time with Kai. He's really not that bad." Kai came downstairs before I could respond.

"Okay what do you need?" He asked opening his grimore.

"Well I need you to help Bonnie regain her strength,...and we are going to do a tomb spell on Klaus.

"No, Damon Bonnie can't do that!" Elena yelled.

"Elena calm down. Bonnie said that doing a tomb spell to lock somebody in takes less power then it does to open a tomb." I told her.

She smiled "Well that's good, we can get ride of Klaus...kind of."

"Well it's only temporary, Bonnie's said that she could keep Klaus in the tomb for at least two days, three at the most. But if your little boyfriend here can help her she might be able to keep him in there for longer" I commented arrogantly.

"Okay let's go to the boarding house." Kai walked out the door bumping into me on purpose.

XXXX

Bonnie's pov

Damon came back to the boarding house with Elena and Kai.

"Hey...not that I'm not happy your here but why are you here, I thought Damon only went to Kai's house?" I questioned looking at Elena.

Damon smirked "Well this is interesting."

Elena cleared her throat "Bonnie, Kai and I are dating." I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Damon, then Elena.

"Wow I didn't really expect that but, as long as you are happy, it's fine with me." I smiled and hugged Elena.

Upstairs...

Matt's pov

I am so happy Stefan and Caroline were out on a date, so I could _finally_ get to spend time with Sarah. I knew that Damon was downstairs, and that he would stay downstairs just because Bonnie was down there. It's so obvious that he likes Bonnie, if he's trying to keep it a secret then he should stop staring at her so much.

I kissed Sarah on her head,"We need to get some more a lone time."

She laughed "I know, but Stefan won't allow me to be alone with you unless we are here, at the boarding house. And even if we are here, you know he listens to what we are talking about, and are doing."

I sighed, "You need to ask him to give you more space."

She looked up at me " I can't really do that Matt. He's my family, and he's just trying to protect me. Plus if Klaus is in Mystic Falls and he finds out I'm here, all of you but Bonnie and maybe that Kai kid are as good as dead."

"Oh and Caroline. Klaus kind of has a thing for her." I added.

Downstairs...

Elena's pov

Damon and I got tired of watching Kai and Bonnie meditate, so we went to the kitchen.

"So where's Tyler?" I asked knowing that Damon didn't care where he was.

"He said he was going to see some family in Canada, he left this morning. But all I have to say is if he becomes Klaus' slave, because he got caught it's his fault."

He smiled at the end of his sentence.

"So how have you and your psychotic boyfriend been?" He asked sarcastically.

"We are good. How are you and my witchy bestfriend?" I asked curiously.

He sighed "I don't think Bonnie and I are going to happen, especially with Lockwood in the picture." Damon seemed so sad.

"Oh don't worry, you and Bonnie are definitely going to happen." I said with confidence.

I love Tyler, and I know he makes Bonnie happy, but Bonnie would actually be better off with Damon. I know that Damon and Bonnie had a lot in common, but the big thing I always remembered, was that they always thought that they were second best.

Damon thought he was second best when I told him it was always going to be Stefan _well that was a complete lie, considering I ended up with Damon, and now I'm with Kai._ I thought to myself. Bonnie thought she was second best when Jeremy said that he loved Anna, and that he has always loved Anna.

"I actually have an idea, let's go back to the living room." I smiled.

XXXX

Damon's pov

It was 5:15pm, and Bonnie and Kai had finally finished practicing their magic.

"Let's watch a movie." Elena suggested.

"What movie?" Bonnie questioned siting on the couch next to me.

"What about Divergent?" Elena asked siting down in between Bonnie and Kai.

"Sure, the book was good I hope the movie is too." Bonnie replied

An hour into the movie Bonnie laid her head on my chest, as I wrapped my arms around her. Elena looked over at me and smiled.

The last thing I remembered from the movie was Tris and her mom killing the people from dauntless, then I fell asleep with Bonnie in my arms. When I woke up Kai and Elena were gone. I looked down to still find Bonnie sleeping. I picked her up and took her upstairs to her room.

After I laid her in her bed, I was going to leave until I heard her ask the question I have been waiting for

"Damon, will you stay with me?"

I turned a round and smiled "Of course I will." I climbed in her bed and wrapped my arms around her waist, we were basically body to body.

Bonnie's pov

_What am I doing_ I said to myself. I have Tyler, and I was here laying in bed with Damon. I turned around, and faced Damon. I was looking into his beautiful blue eyes. I leaned in and kissed him. As soon as our lips touched, he kissed me back.

"I love you Bonnie. I have loved you for a while now." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back, and laid my head on his chest _I have a lot to think about_ I thought, then went back to sleep.

XXXX

Stefan's pov

After I dropped Caroline off at her house, I went back to the boarding house. When I walked in I thought that the house was way too quite. I walked down the hall to find Sarah laying on Matt's chest in her bed. I didn't want to wake her up, so I let it slide for one night. When I walked down the hall I noticed that Damon wasn't in his room, so I looked across the hall and found Bonnie's bedroom door cracked.

I looked through the crack to find my brother laying in bed with Bonnie. She looked so small wrapped up in his arms. _Tyler is going to kill him_I thought to myself and kind of giggled at the thought of Tyler trying to beat up Damon.

"So the little witch and the big bad vampire...that sounds like a power couple." I whispered then chuckled a little before walking into my room.

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. More Kailena, Steroline, and Tonnie next chapter. I will also have a big Defan moment, and Stefonnie friendship moments. I am also thinking of having another scene where Damon and Tyler are arguing over Bonnie. The next chapter will be up soon, I don't plan to have this story over 10 chapters, but it will probably end up being longer than 10 chapters anyways. -K㈏3**


	6. Werewolf attack

Damon pov

I woke up to the sun blinding me. When I was able to adjust my eyes to the sun I looked down at Bonnie in my arms.

I just stared at her until she commented "why are you staring at me?"

I laughed "Because you are beautiful."

She laughed at my comment. "We need to talk about...this." I told her. She turned around, so she was now facing me.

"Yea. Look I am happy with Tyler, and I do love him..." The smile disappeared from my face when those words came out of her mouth. "...but I _want_ to be with _you_ Damon."

The smile reappeared on my face. I cupped her check and leaned into her, out lips only inches away from one another's

"I _want_ to be with _you_ too." I kissed her softly.

"Well you need to give me sometime. We need to keep this a secret until his life is somewhat normal again."

I groaned "No. I don't want to see the woman that I'm in love with, kissing and telling another guys she loves him."

Bonnie looked into my eyes, and said "Damon...I know I'm going to be with you in the end, but I do have feelings for Tyler. I'm not heartless, I can't just breakup with him and expect him to be fine. I saw how upset he was when Caroline cheated on him with Klaus, and I don't want to do that to him."

I sighed "Okay I will give you sometime, but if he takes it too far with you Bonnie, I'm sorry but we are going to have a problem."

Before she could respond we heard the downstairs door open and close loudly.

When we got downstairs, Caroline and Stefan were siting in the kitchen eating. When I turned to my left I saw Lockwood setting his bags near the doors.

"Hey Tyler." Bonnie smiled as she walked to Tyler, I rolled my eyes. "

Um...Damon can I talk to you?" Stefan asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Whatever, but I need a blood bag." I retorted.

Stefan's pov

Damon and I were in walking down the basement stairs "What do you want Saint Stefan?" Damon asked sarcastically while grabbing a blood bag.

I cleared my throat "I know...about you and...her." I responded.

"First of all why are you saying her?" He questioned rudely.

I pointed to the ceiling, referring to Tyler being upstairs, and probably listening to our conversation.

Damon nodded "Oh yea. Did you come here to tell me to leave her alone, or to tell me I'm going to ruin her life, or I shouldn't ruin her relationship with...him." He finished drinking some of the blood bag.

I chuckled a little "Actually I'm here to tell you not to give up. I know you said that Elena was the best thing that happened to you. Sure Elena made you somewhat of a better person, but she...Bonnie" I whispered her name "...is definitely the best thing that happened to you. When you do something wrong she makes you work for her foreignness, unlike Elena."

A smiled came to Damon's face "Well brother I'm glad you like her because I honestly believe she is the person I will be with forever. The only people I've loved as much as I love her are you and mom, and now Sarah." I patted his bag, and grabbed a blood bag.

When we came upstairs, Tyler was all over Bonnie. I don't know why he was only gone for like two days. I saw the anger in Damon's face, I gave him the _don't you dare kill him look_. He nodded and walked into the kitchen where Caroline was.

"So do you want to have a date night?" Tyler asked after kissing Bonnie's forehead.

"Yea that sounds good." Bonnie responded.

"Actually that date night might have to be here because we have no idea where Klaus is and we don't want him taking you guys." I said walking closer to them.

Tyler sighed "We need to end this Klaus crap." I laughed.

XXXX

Nar pov

Elena walked into the boarding house two hours after Damon and Stefan had their talked. Caroline stood up from the couch to hug Elena, before she could hug her, she saw Kai come through the door.

"Eww, why is he here?" she said going back to the couch and sitting next to Stefan.

"Um guys...I'm dating Kai. I wanted to tell you guys sooner, but then Damon and Bonnie found out."

Tyler scoffed "You are dating the guy who killed most of his family, and almost killed Liv and Jo."

Kai laughed "You're just upset that I sent Liv away."

Before Tyler could respond Stefan said "Guys, if Elena is happy we should be happy for her."

"Thank you Stefan." Elena said siting on the other couch with Kai.

Sarah walked downstairs, Matt following behind her.

"Hey Sarah." Elena smiled at her

"Hey." she said softly.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Um I got this text from Klaus...he knows I'm here." she said siting next to Elena, Matt siting next to her. She continued to speak "it says you and the witch enjoy your freedom while it lasts, because I will be in Mystic Falls on Wednesday."

Bonnie sighed "So we have four days of freedom, yay." She said sarcastically."

"What are we going to do?" Stefan asked while running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry Bonnie and I have a plan." Damon said.

"What type of plan?" Caroline asked

"We are going to do a tomb spell on Klaus." Bonnie responded quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Caroline yelled

"Don't worry Care Kai is going to help me get stronger, and when we are ready to do a tomb spell on Klaus, he's going to do the spell with me. But the spell will only last for about four days, because he's an original, and a hybrid." Bonnie said explaining the plan to everyone.

"I don't know about this." Matt commented.

"Yea I'm with Matt on this one" Stefan said looking at Damon and then Bonnie.

"Why are you making her do this!" Tyler yelled vamp speeding to Damon and then grabbed him by the neck, and pushed against the wall.

"He's not making me do anything...Ty stop!" Bonnie yelled trying to stop Tyler.

He didn't pay attention to her

"Lockwood...don't start something...you can't...finish." Damon chocked up.

Tyler scoffed "You may be older than me, but I'm a Hybrid so I'm just as strong as a vampire your age."

"Okay you...asked for...it." Damon said before grabbing Tyler's wrists and snapping them.

"Damon stop!" All the girls said in unison.

Tyler fell in his knees, and all his bones started cracking.

"He's turning lets go!" Matt yelled.

Damon grabbed his keys from the coffee table only a few feet away from him. before Bonnie could get out, Tyler scratched her on her arm. Tyler growled just as they closed the door.

"Let's split up you guys go to the mall." Damon told Kai, luckily Kai had his car keys in his pocket.

Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon got into a car, and Matt, Sarah, Elena, and Kai got into another.

Damon's pov

I stopped the car on the side of the road, after driving for ten minutes.

"Okay I smell blood." I said looking back at Bonnie."

"Tyler kind of...scratched me." she replied quietly.

I felt like steam was coming out of my ears "I swear when we get back Lockwood is dead."

Bonnie touched my arm "Don't worry Damon, it's not that bad, it will heal. And before you demand me to drink your blood, I don't want it."

I was a few minutes away from where we needed to be.

"Damon where are we going?" Caroline asked looking out the window.

"I have a friend like ten minutes away." I responded.

"Well why are we going to your friend?" Stefan questioned.

"So we can go get some wolfsbane." I replied with a small grin.

I looked at Bonnie in the back seat

"Hey Stefan your going to drive, and blondie, you are getting into the passenger seat." I demanded them after getting out of the drivers seat.

I got to the back, and as soon as I got back there Bonnie laid her head on my chest. I could tell that Caroline wanted to know what was going on with Bonnie and I, but I gave her the _not right now look_.

"Just keep going straight, his house is at the end of the road."

XXXX

After driving about ten more minutes, we showed up at my friends house. I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later James Hunter showed up at the door. "

Well if it isn't the famous Salvatore brothers." he had a big grin. Stefan looked at me, I could tell he was pissed.

"Hey James, we just need a quick favor. Can you give us a bottle of wolfsbane?" I asked.

"Sure. Come in." He said before grabbing Bonnie's hand

"and what is your name miss?" He's asked after kissing her hand.

"Bonnie Bennett" She replied quietly.

"As in the Bennett witches?" He asked as his eyes widened.

She nodded. "I've heard a lot about you. I used to date your cousin Lucy, but she left me for Elijah." He responded bitterly.

I laughed "She left you for Elijah Mikaelson?"

He nodded "Now Lucy was beautiful, but Bonnie...you are gorgeous." He said looking up and down at her. I started getting really mad, I quickly grabbed Bonnie by the waist and walked over to the living room, where Caroline and Stefan had gone after James said he dated Lucy.

James came into the living room a few minutes later and handed me a bottle of wolfsbane.

"Thanks James, I owe you." I said while getting up and walking to the door.

"Yea you do." He scoffed.

When we got back on the road I had to listen to Stefan rant about James.

"Why would you take me there? You know I can't stand him!" He yelled.

"Why don't you like him Stef?" Caroline asked from the backseat.

"Well he's tried to kill me over 10 times. He was one of Damon good friends back in the day." Stefan retorted.

Bonnie's pov

There was no traffic so we got to the boarding house fast. When we pulled up I called Elena and told her it was fine to come back. When I got out of the car, I found a naked Tyler shivering outside of the boarding house. Stefan quickly took off his jacket and handed it to me. I wrapped it around Tyler, and Caroline and I carried him inside.

After we got Tyler some clothes I asked "do you guys think Tyler and I can talk for a second?" Caroline and Stefan left, but Damon hesitated. I gave him a look that got him to go away.

Tyler looked down at my arm "Did I do that to you?!" He asked in shock.

I nodded, "Tyler...I love you, but I think we...need to take a break." I whispered.

His eyes widened "No...please Bonnie."

I sighed "I don't like the Tyler I saw today. I think you need to get your emotions under control." He nodded as a single tear came down his cheek

"Take as long as you need." He got up and walked to leave.

He turned around a looked at me "And I know you have feelings for Damon...and if you need time to figure out those feelings then...I will give you space." Before I could respond Tyler left.

Caroline's pov

Everyone was sitting in the living room talking about the whole werewolf incident. Damon got up and went to the kitchen. A few seconds later I got up and followed him.

"What do you want Blondie?" Damon asked before sipping some of his bourbon.

"I want to know want to know what is going on with you and Bonnie." I smiled.

He sighed "You know what is going on."

I laughed "Yea I do...I just wanted to hear you say it."

He scoffed a little "Fine. I'm in love with Bonnie are you happy?"

"Very." I responded kind of sarcastically

Damon's pov

When Caroline and I walked back into the living room, I sat next to Bonnie and put my arm around her. I got a few weird looks from Mutt and Kai, but I didn't care. We heard the doorbell ring, and we all looked at each other.

"That's werid, nobody ever rings the doorbell...they just walk in." Elena commented with a scared look on her face.

Stefan got up to answer the door. There was a man with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes, _of course they aren't a beautiful as mine_ I thought to myself. He had Caroline's skin tone, and he looke younger than me but a bit older than Stefan. He had the same style as me, the dark jeans, the dark shirt, and the leather jacket and boots.

"Can I help you?" Stefan finally asks.

The man clears his throat "Actually, I think I can help you."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"My name is Isaac...Isaac Mikaelson."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter leave reviews on what you want to happe, and I will take youur suggestions into consideration -K㈏3**


	7. PLEASE READ

**_So sorry for not updating in a while, I have had some writers block, and im sort of confused on what I want to happen in chapter 7. If you have any ideas please leave them in the review section. DON'T WORRY i am still writing this story, I just need some time to think about what im going to do. And i will not be one of those writers who say that their story is on a Hiatus, and then never come back. I promise you that there will be an update on this story sometime this month. In the meantime you should go read my other story that i update frequenly called Bonnie Salvatore, its a Bamon Stefonnie fanfic. Thank you for the people who have read every chapter of this fanfic, i will be back really soon promise! -K㈏3_**


	8. FYI

Hey guys! I know it's been a really long time but I'm back. I'll try my best to upload soon. I am going to try and upload during Christmas break which starts in a week. Leave reviews on what you would like to see happen! -K?


End file.
